The objective of this application is to request funds to purchase the Olympus FV1000MPE multiphoton microscope. The system as outlined in this request is configured to be a dedicated multiphoton fluorescence deep-tissue imaging system. The various features built into the system are designed to be highly versatile in a heavily used imaging core facility with a multitude of applications. We have specifically tailored a dedicated system to perform imaging at penetration depth currently not suitable for our confocal microscopes and to visualize unstained macromolecular structures such as collagen network through second harmonic wave non-linear optical microscopy technique. The purchase of this important equipment will directly enhance the work of nine NIH-funded major users. The FV1000MPE is crucial in filling an urgent gap in in vivo imaging at Northwestern University and will allow the federally funded investigators to examine important biological processes such as neovascularization, wound repair, intraneuronal transport, matrix remodeling and tumor invasion in the native microenvironment. We have tested this instrument on-site using biological/animal specimens directly related to the NIH-funded work. We present here preliminary data for each and every application we propose to perform on the system. The preliminary results presented in the proposal include several high impact data that are now being submitted for publication, highlighting the scientific impact and suitability of the instrument, as well as our technical expertise. During the 9-week instrument demo period, this instrument was used at full capacity, underscoring the urgent need of the Olympus FV1000MPE. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The FV1000MPE will enhance many basic and translational research projects. The system will be installed in a facility that caters to ~150 labs and will fulill an urgent need in deep tissue imaging at Northwestern.